Jealousy and What it Causes
by CaGTv205
Summary: Amy and Ricky are now engaged, but the arrival of a new person may tear apart their happy family life. For some reason Amy is drawn to him, he starts to really matter to her, but why? How will Ricky react to this new threat? Can they survive someone new?
1. Life is Good

Chapter1-Life is Good

I don't own TSLOTAT, this is just fanfiction. It starts at the end of Ricky's first week of college that Adrian also attends. Meanwhile, Amy and the other seniors begin their final year at Grant H.S.

Amy's POV:

I am so happy after a blissful summer as an engaged lady. My life with Ricky and John has been amazing. I hated going to summer school but luckily its over and I passed English with flying colors; thanks to my gorgeous fiance. He willingly helped me study this entire summer. Ricky is really an amazing partner. He's such a neat freak I can't even leave a mess around him. He's always been so good when it comes to being a dad to John. Whenever Ricky walks in and I totally lose it. I'm head over heels for this guy and he actually feels the same way about me.

Tonight is a night for us to hang out alone, since John is spending some time with Ricky's parents(Margaret & Shakur) for the night. We decided to spend the night at home since we're always running around and always busy.

I was in the kitchen heating up some leftovers from the night before. Did I mention Ricky is the best cook? He made vegetarian lasagna and cornish hens for dinner last night. He never says it but I know he absolutely wishes I would stop trying to cook since I suck at it. Just as I was about to take the food out of the oven, I heard keys in the door. I thought to myself, My man is home, yes! "Hey babe," he says walking in with a dozen multicolored roses in one hand and chocolate ice-cream in the other. "Hey Ricky!" I said with such excitement at the sight of my flowers. "Are those for me?" I asked. "Of course they are Amy, you know that." Ricky said with certainty. "I am so glad this week is over Amy. I have been so busy; between working at the butcher shop and my new classes, I feel like I barely get to see you." Amy looked at him with such love in her eyes and said to him, "Poor baby, you miss me don't you? I really do Amy, I really do". " Well after we eat, you can show me just how much," Amy replied with a sexy smile on her face.

Ricky's POV:

Just as I leaned in to kiss Amy, her phone started vibrating on the kitchen table. Talk about killing the mood. I was slightly annoyed. She pulled away from me and went to get her phone. While she checked her phone I went to put the ice cream in the freezer, and set her roses on the counter top. As Amy looked at her phone she started to giggle. I looked at her a little confused and she stated quickly, " It's just a text from Cam, we met in school this week. We have a few classes together and we were made partners for the first science project of the year". I was so glad she had a new friend since she and Madison had been pretty distant for most of the summer due to the fallout with Lauren. I responded, "Ok babe, I'm gonna go take of these clothes, I smell like I work in a butcher shop." Amy looked away from her phone long enough to let out a laugh, then she said, "well duh!" I had to laugh too.

Amy's POV:

I wonder if I should have mentioned to Ricky that Cameron is a guy. I guess not. He didn't ask; plus he already told once before that he trusts me, so I guess it doesn't matter.

Flashback

I was walking to my locker to drop of one of my books and this tall and very handsome guy bumped into me. We both stood there for a moment trying to collect our belongings form the floor. Ironically, I didn't noticed how attractive he was until I looked up and he smiled at me with his beautiful green eyes. I thought to myself, "snap out of it Amy, you're engaged to the hottest guy ever". Quickly a mental picture of Ricky came to me and I was back on track. I knew I was still human so I would definitely find other guys to be attractive, even though I wanted to be with Ricky forever.

As I was picking up my books, he said to me " Hey there, sorry about the collision, by the way my name is Cameron, nice to meet you. To my surprise, I wasn't really mad so I said, " Hi Cameron, I'm Amy, nice to meet you too". From then on Cam, as I started to call him, really hit it off. We ended up having three classes together. That gave us plenty of talking and getting to know you time. With in five short days, I knew all bout him and he knew all about me. That includes my life with Ricky and John. I was shocked to find out he was the male version of me. He was a single parent to a 3 year old girl named Camille. Camille's mother Emily, died in a freak car accident on her way to pick her up from daycare. That was two years ago. Since then, with the help of his parents, he has been able to earn money as a clerk at the local hospital and he goes to school at night. Now in his senior year he only has the three class left to graduate. He's actually a year older than me, but with all that happened he had to take a semester off to take care of his baby girl and planning his girlfriend's funeral. Just thinking about it makes me so sad. I couldn't imagine losing Ricky at all, let alone that way.

End Flashback

Cam just texted me to reminder me that we had to talk by Monday morning so we could tell our teacher what topic we had chosen. I texted him back with this reply " Okay Cam, I'll call you sometime this weekend," since today was friday and it was my alone time with Ricky. He replied, "Sounds good." Then I placed my phone in my purse and went in search for Ricky who had decided to take a shower. I knocked on the bathroom door and he said, "Yes?" I went inside the bathroom and was totally naked. Ricky said as I enter the shower with him, "I wasn't really that hungry yet anyway".


	2. Things Started Getting Fuzzy

Chapter 2-Things Started Getting Fuzzy

I don't own TSLOTAT, this is just fanfiction.

RIcky's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night from a nagging feeling that had me kind of spooked me. I felt like Amy was slipping a way from me somehow and I didn't know why. I tried to put it out of my mind since she was fast asleep right next to me with a content look on her face. After a wonderful night home alone with Amy, I don't see how anything negative could be on my mind. I couldn't see having a life to live without Amy. Last night just proved to me how much I truly love and want Amy. After being with her on such an intimate level; I can't believe I've had anything less with all those other chicks from my past. I can say honestly Amy is the women I want to spend the rest of my life with, which is why I asked her to marry me. After pushing those thoughts out of my head I decided to snuggle up against my lady and go back to sleep. As I did, she poked her butt out to get closer to me and I smiled, before shortly dozing off once again.

Later that Saturday morning, I woke up to the sounds of Amy trying to sing in the shower. I knew I was in love, because I loved hearing her first thing in the morning. As I stepped off the sofa bed, I thought to myself, it's my turn to interrupt her shower. And that's exactly what I did. Two hours later we managed to get dressed and we ordered breakfast from the diner up the road. All we could do for some reason is make out. I guess we really missed each other after a busy first week of school and work. I thought about John suddenly and decided to call my parents house to say good morning to them. I picked up my cell phone and dialed their number. To my surprise, John answered, "Morning Daddy!" "Hey Buddy, how are you this morning," I said to him just as excited to hear his voice. "Feeling good, Mama, Mama", he said wanting to speak with Amy almost instantly. "Mama's right here John, hold on," or so I thought. Amy had gotten up and went over to her purse to get her phone and was happy texting away when I interrupted her. "Amy, our son wants to talk to you," I said abruptly. "Hi John, how's Mama's baby boy doing today? Me and Daddy miss you so much". They talked for a few minutes before John gave the phone to my parents and Amy and I said our greetings to them both.

Right after our phone call ended the doorbell rang. Breakfast is here, I thought while searching for my wallet in the kitchen."Damn it",I said as i couldn't find it anywhere. Amy must have heard me and she yelled "Just a minute" to the delivery boy standing on the other side of our door while she walked into the bathroom. "Ricky, just get some cash from my purse, in the small zipper pocket", she said. "I replied, "Okay babe, when I find that stupid wallet I'll give it back to you". She quickly said, "Will you just pay him, I'm starving, all this sex we've been having makes me hungry in case you forgot." I looked at the delivery boy with an embarrassed smile as he laughed and I said, "Amy!" I loved this girl with all my heart, but she always found away to put our business were it didn't belong.

Amy's POV:

After we ate I decided that we needed to go to the supermarket since we didn't have John to make a 1-hour trip a 3-hour trip due to him touching everything as toddlers do. When Ricky and I got there he decided to go park the car to give me a head start as he called it. I went in alone and begin picking up a few things I knew we needed. I never shopped with a list and Ricky hated that, which is his reason for the head start. When I got to the dairy section, I instantly grabbed 2 gallons of whole milk. Like father, like son, my boys loved their milk, and so did I. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder assuming it was Ricky and turned to kiss him. To my surprise it was Cameron. Immediately, I jumped back once I realized who it was. It was an honest mistake and I was so embarrassed. Cameron was so tickled he couldn't stop laughing hysterically. Finally I spoke, "Cam I'm so sorry, I thought you were Ricky, he's outside parking the car. Just then Ricky walked into the dairy section knowing we needed milk and saw me talking to Cam. All I could think was, I really should've told Ricky, Cameron was a guy.

Ricky's POV:

I parked the car and went in search for Amy in the supermarket. Shockingly, I found her rather quickly. She was standing much too close and way to happily with some tall guy that looked familiar to me from when I was still in high school. I felt a feeling that I could only describe as being uncomfortable. I remembered that feeling from when I was in the Grant hallway seeing Ben hugging Amy. He was stroking her long, beautiful hair from behind. I walked up to them and intervened just as I did that day by saying, " hey babe, did you get our milk already?", putting emphasis on the word "our". "Hey Ricky" she said nervously. " It's already in the cart, by the way this is Cameron from school, my science partner I told you about". "Oh yeah, Cam, right. I'm Ricky… "Amy's fiance, she has told me so much about you, I remember seeing you around school a few times", Cam interrupted before I could finish. I hated to be interrupted. Cameron put out his hand out to shake my hand and reluctantly, I did. "Amy, I'm going to get some of John's favorite snacks in the next aisle, so meet me there when your done, okay?" She responded, " Okay Babe, I'll be right there. I turned and went to the next aisle with so much on my mind. I was a little confused on what had just happened, and why I felt so weird about it.


	3. Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

I don't own TSLOTAT, this is just fanfiction.

Amy's POV:

I was so relieved when Ricky walked away from were Cam and I were standing. Cam is nothing but a friend. I hope Ricky would be understanding, because he had been in the past. To avoid embarrassing myself any further with Cam, I stayed and talked with him for a few more minutes. He began by asking, "Hey Ames, (which he started calling me out of the blue), I hope I didn't cause any problems for you guys, because I certainly didn't mean to." Then I responded, "Of course not Cam, as I said, I had already mentioned you to Ricky, so it's no big deal. I do have to continue my shopping, but we can talk later if you want to. Cam said, "I would like to call or text you later so we can figure this assignment out before the weekend is over". I answered him with, "Okay Cam, we'll talk later, bye."

I hurried to where I thought Ricky might be, just as I thought he was standing there near the cookies. For the first time in a couple of years I wasn't sure what to say to him. So I started with , "Hi". He just looked at me for a moment looking a little confused. I continued with "Is something wrong?" He just acted as if nothing was wrong and we continued to get the rest of the things we needed at home.

Normally when Ricky gets frustrated he needs time to himself. I was really hoping he wouldn't do that because it was just him and I once we got home. After a very silent ride home we brought the groceries in and began putting them away promptly. Once we were done, I had to say something. Just this morning we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Now we had nothing to say. The silence was killing me so I dared to break it. "RICKY TALK TO ME!" I said with yearning in my voice. "What exactly would you like me to say Amy", he said with heavy sarcasm. "I just want to talk it out, just don't leave like you always do, please Ricky". I answered. Then he said, "Would you like me to tell you how much I love you? Or tell you that I'm pissed off because you neglected to tell me that Cam from school is a dude. Or should I tell you that I hated the way I felt when I saw you so close to him. Or should I tell you that you seemed genuinely happy in his company and I hated it. Should I keep going Amy, or is that enough for now?"

I began, "Ricky I…I'm sorry I didn't tell you Cameron was a guy. I honestly thought it was nothing serious. But it obviously bothered you. You should know, you have nothing to worry about. Just a few months ago you asked me to marry you and I accepted, which means I only want to be with you and no one else for the rest of my life".

Ricky's POV:

I really don't think she understands how I was feeling. I love her so much it's crazy. I never knew I could feel this way about a female. She has made me see things and feel things I never thought possible. But what scares me the most is the thought of losing her. Amy and John mean everything to me in this world. They're the life and family that I never thought I deserved. They make me better then I was; They make me wanna be better then I am, just to make them proud. I just wish she understood how much seeing her with that guy bothered me, especially after the weird feelings I've been having lately. I didn't want her to feel like I didn't trust her so I never mentioned it.

I remember a time when I used to run away from everything that hurt me. But now that Amy and I are engaged, I promised myself to try not to shut her out like I used to. I was lucky enough to find such an amazing connection with her. I don't ever wanna do anything to push her away. I'm gonna try like hell not to. It's just really hard for me to share my feelings with anyone. Even Dr. Fields has to work really hard to get me to tell him what's up with me. Ultimately, my emotions are hard to digest, let alone elaborate on, so for now lets just say I'm trying.

Amy's POV:

I didn't know what else to say to Ricky at this point. I hope he understood me. He has no reason to think that I didn't mention Cam was a guy because I was up to something. Cam and I are just friends and nothing more. He is a really nice guy and maybe if I tell Ricky more about his life, he'll understand why he and I seem to click so well. Come on, the guy just lost his girlfriend and the mother if his child so suddenly forever. He could not be interested in dating anyone yet, especially engaged ol' me.

After several minutes of quietly thinking amongst ourselves, Ricky said," You are my heart Amy, and I know you love me. I'm just not use to this real love thing we have here. This is the first time I've ever felt like this about someone and it scares me. I had feelings for Adrian but they were nothing compare to what I feel for you. Not to mention you've given me the most amazing gift in the world by giving birth to John. You mean so much to me on so many levels it's astounding. So as sad as it is to say, I'm kind of expecting my world to come crashing down on me as if my happiness with you and our son is too good to be true".

I had tears in my eyes as I listen to the man I loved, expressing himself in a way he almost never does. I took his heartfelt words to mean that he was honestly upset by the thought of me even interacting with another man. He failed to realize how truly important to me he was. I said with as much sincerity possible, "Ricky, I love you so much, you have no idea. Do you know that you are the only man I have been with physically? Do you realize that even though I had a guy who was willing to stand by me and take care of someone else's child, all I wanted was you. Ben wanted to have sex with me so bad that he cheated on me with that Italian girl and Adrian. You wanted me and I wanted you so I made love to you when I felt I was ready. Don't you ever underestimate my feelings for you, do you here me?

Ricky's POV:

"I love you too Babe", I said. With that I went over to Amy and grabbed her with such force it scared her. I wanted to love her with every part of me and that's exactly what I did. We went at it for hours. Damn, I love that girl. Its crazy how much I love her, and she loves me. Hopefully we don't have any misunderstandings like this again because we do trust each other, I think.


	4. Friends with the Opposite Sex

Friends with the Opposite Sex

I don't own TSLOTAT, this is just fanfiction.

Amy's POV:

The weekend was over and my little family was back to our monday morning routine. Even though our weekend was a little dramatic for minute, I enjoyed the time alone I spent with my man. Ricky had already fed John and he was watching his morning cartoons while Ricky got dressed. He always let me sleep late and helped out with our son in the mornings before he left for class. As usual, I was still in bed since I didn't have to be to school for another 2 hours. The perks of being a senior include getting in late and leaving early.

I jumped in the shower once I dragged myself out of bed, knowing that Ricky would be leaving soon. As I stepped out, a handsome young man was looking at me with a towel in his hand and lust in his sexy brown eyes. "Good Morning Gorgeous", he said with that smirk of his. "Hey You," was all I could say standing there totally naked and wanting Ricky naked too. He placed the towel behind his back, then grabbed my wet waist pulling me in for a kiss that would have melted my clothes off if I had any on. We were so into each other we almost didn't hear John yelling "Daddy Daddy, Blue Clue!" John loved Blue's Clues which started at 8 o'clock, which meant Ricky had to get going to make it to his first class by 8:40. Luckily he got accepted to the college that was 25 minutes away. I couldn't imagine only seeing him on the weekends. I would hate sleeping without him overnight. Unfortunately, Adrian got into the same college. I try not to let the thought of that whore spoil the wonderful mood I was in today.

Ricky said his goodbyes to John and me, then he was off to class. I missed him already. I love him so much. I can't wait to see him when he gets home tonight.

Ricky's POV:

I was driving to class with a big smile on my face. I knew it was because I was so happy with my little family; My lady and our son.

As I pulled into the student parking lot, I was bombarded by Adrian. I told her I wasn't interested in anything she had to say, but she demanded that I at least try to be her friend. I told her, " We were never friends Adrian. We were just bed buddies". She eagerly responded, " I saw us as friends with benefits". "Okay Adrian, you may have a point there." Then she said, "So why don't we try being friends and see how it goes." I looked at her and said, "Fine, you have one shot, but the minute you try anything more, or start trouble for me and Amy, I'm done, understood?" "Sounds good to me," Adrian said. As much as I hated to admit it, me and Adrian shared a lot of personal business when we were sleeping together. She knew a lot of things about me. I just know Amy will not be to happy to hear about this. All this talk about friendship made me think about Amy and wonder what she was up to with her new friend Cam.

Amy's POV:

Once I had dropped off John i headed to school. When I got there, I found a note in my locker from Cam. It read: _**Hey Ames, I'm so sorry I never called you back this weekend. Camille was throwing up and running a fever, so I was pretty busy taking care of her. She's feeling much better now. I was wondering if we could meet up for lunch 6th period and discuss the project before our 7th period science class. If not send me a text or call me, if so, see you later, Cam. **_I totally sympathized with Cam being a single parent. I remember those days when I pretty much did everything for John by myself. It can be so hard taking care of everything. I admired his courage to just keep on going. Most guys would have given their daughter to either set of grandparents to raise but he didn't. He tried to keep Camille's world as normal as possible since she had lost her mother. He will definitely be a good catch whenever he decides to start dating again.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I forgot I was almost late for class. I walked in to the class and sat right next to Cam. We really couldn't talk much since our teacher had already started the lesson for the day. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh because my bag was sitting on my lap. I took my phone out and started blushing as I read the fresh words Ricky had texted me. He wrote: _**Hey babe, my body is craving you so badly right now it hurts. Seeing you standing there wet, naked, and all mine was driving me crazy because I had to leave. Damn it, I want you Amy! **_ I was always so shy when it came to sex, but with Ricky I am a completely different person. He really brings out my sexuality at it's best. I texted him back right away: _**Imagine what I was thinking, especially after that kiss. The day will be over soon. I love you Ricky, see you in bed. **_Cam looked at me and asked, " The fiance has you red Ames". How'd you know it was Ricky?" I asked.** "**You have love and lust on your face**.** It's actually very sexy, if you ask me, so don't be embarrassed."Cam said while chuckling.I was conflicted about his comment. On one hand he was trying to make me feel less awkward, but on the other, it felt like he was flirting with me. Not sure how I should respond, I gave him a small grin and told him to be quiet before we got in trouble for talking.

Cameron's POV:

I think I messed up just now. I slipped and told Amy that I thought she looked sexy while blushing. How lame could I be? I mean, her fiance was getting her hot and I was using the opportunity to tell her how I truly feel about her. I guess it's clear I am so crushing on Amy. I haven't felt this drawn to a female since the time I met Emily. God I missed her. Since meeting Amy I don't have nightmares of Emily's death anymore. Now I just dream about her most of the time. I know Amy's engaged but I honestly feel like with her I could have a second chance at happiness. I know it's way to premature to be talking like this, but that Amy is something special, I just know it.I definitely don't want to pass up the chance to get to know more about her. For now, I will respect her relationship with Ricky, just long enough to see if we could ever be something more then friends.


	5. Insecurities Resurface

Insecurities Resurface

I don't own TSLOTAT, this is just fanfiction.

Ricky's POV:

I still can't believe Amy won't talk to me. I want to touch her, I just want to hold her. Amy hasn't so much as looked at me and it's been six days. I know she's upset, but she knows how much I love her. I knew she would be upset when I told her I decided to be friends with Adrian. I just didn't expect her to hate me this much. After the argument we had in the past about me keeping things from her, I figured I would just be honest about my conversation with Adrian from the other day. She was shocked. I felt like I broke her heart.

Flashback

I walked in the house after a long day of classes and work. I was so happy to see Amy when I saw her studying on our sofa bed in her tank top and shorts. To my surprise, John had fallen asleep twenty minutes before I got there, which was also a bit disappointing. "Hey Ricky," Amy said with a loving smile and outstretched arms, waiting to hug me. "Our boy must've been exhausted to be sleeping already?" I said as a question. She answered, "He sure was, especially since we went to the park before we came home". Then I thought to myself, it had been a pretty nice day out; I wish I had been their to share it with my family.

After I changed my clothes, I joined Amy on the sofa bed and started to tell her about my day. She listened to me without looking away from her science book until I mentioned Adrian's name. Almost immediately, I had her undivided attention. She looked at me as if I had told her I wanted to be with Adrian, not that I decided to try being friends with her.

What she said afterwards, made it clear, just how upset she really was. "So this is what I get for letting you give her that stupid last kiss. Here I am thinking that the opposite was true. I thought she wanted you and you didn't want her. But if I remember correctly, Adrian was declaring her freedom after feeling nothing from your kiss, as you stood there silently. Now I know, you being at a loss for words, spoke volumes.

You're still in love with her aren't you Ricky". Before I could answer her question, she continued ranting."I should have known. Even though we make love every chance we get, and you proposed to me, you still wish you were with her. Why bother being with me, some inexperienced little girl who wants to play house, with no idea of how to be a wife or mother. You rather be with a woman like Adrian because she has no kids, huh Ricky?"

"AMY!" I yelled, to get her to snap out of it. She stopped suddenly and looked at me with disgust while taking off her engagement ring and placing it on the kitchen table. I looked at her apologetically and said, "What do you think you're doing? You're not giving that back to me Amy. You can't back out on me now". " I can and I am, she said grabbing a small duffle bag from the closet throwing her school books and a few other things in it. Leave our son asleep for tonight. I'll be back in the morning to take him to the nursery. I'll get the rest of our stuff another night. Consider our original custody arrangement effective immediately. Just in case you're unclear, John's all yours on the weekends". With that said, she walked out the door. I was absolutely dumbfounded. As one tear rolled down my face, my anger grew more intense. I never even got to explain myself. Amy truly left me. I honestly thought she would be the only person that never would. I was lucky that none of the drama that just took place woke up my precious little boy. That's all I needed tonight was to have to explain why his mommy left us… or should I say me.

End Flashback

Amy's POV:

I couldn't believe the way this past week had turned out. I was now a single mother again. At least I knew, no matter what Ricky would be there for John always; even if we were separated. I was so hurt that Ricky would even consider being friends with a person like Adrian. She not only cheated on him with Ben, she got pregnant, then married, and secretly tried to seduce him. She almost ruined us before, but now, she has succeeded.

It was in my last class for the day and I decided to take John to the playground after my little shift at the nursery. It was friday night and it really wears him out. I made arrangements for Ricky to meet us there to pick him up via text. Texting is pretty much our only source of communication at my request, since the sound of Ricky's voice makes me so upset. I really thought he was over Adrian. I honestly thought he had changed and wanted to genuinely be with me for me, and not just because I had John.

I should have believed it when everybody warned me that my life had been too good to be true. If you get pregnant in high school, it's not likely you will end up marrying the father of your child and living happily ever after. Look at poor Cameron for example, even his fairytale had a tragic ending. Now he is forced to raise his daughter without her mother, and that shouldn't be.

By this time I had finished my shift and John and I headed to the playground. I expected that he would probably be able to play for about 90 minutes before his father showed up. As I sat on the benches of the playground watching John play, Cameron approached me out of the blue. He was accompanied by a beautiful little girl who couldn't be more then 3 yrs old. I assumed it was his little girl, Camille.

I was right, I thought, as he introduced her to me. She was so shy, yet polite. I called John over to where the three of us were now seated on the benches. Cam and I introduced the kids and they hit it off instantly. After the kids took of to the mini jungle gym for toddlers, Cam and I began to talk. I had already filled him in while in class this week about my break up with Ricky. He had been very supportive and only listened as I often babbled on about how hurt I was. Whether or not he had ulterior motives was the least from my thoughts at the time because I just wanted comfort. While in deep conversation about expectations we both had for positive relationships, something happened. Cameron leaned forward and tried to kiss me. At first, I hesitated thinking about Ricky. I still loved him so much, but Cam was there for me, Ricky and I weren't together anymore, he wants Adrian. Plus, I had always been attracted to Cam. So I gave in and kissed him back.

Ricky's POV:

I had parked my car near John's favorite playground and began searching for my boy. Unbelievably, I found more than I could have ever imagined. I looked to my left and 15 feet away from me was the woman I loved more than life itself, but she was kissing her so-called guy friend on the playground benches.


	6. Rage, Revenge and Regret

Rage, Revenge, and Regret

Cam's POV:

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was kissing Amy, and I was loving every bit of it. That was until we came up for air, and I looked up and saw Amy's fiance looking me right in the eyes. The look on my face caused Amy's to turn around. I assumed Amy would be full of remorse and guilt but to my surprise she wasn't. She just looked up at Ricky and said, "Oh hi Ricky, here's John's bag, he's right over there," pointing in the direction their son had been playing with my daughter. "Amy?" He said in shock at what he just witnessed as well as her reaction to being caught. He continued by saying, "Can we talk for a minute please?" "No problem what's up?" She replied very nonchalantly, unaffected by his hurt demeanor. She also quickly asked me to keep an eye on John for a few minutes while she spoke with Ricky and I agreed.

Ricky's POV:

The only thing I could think to say was,

R- You didn't waste anytime, did you Amy.

A- Look Ricky you made your choice and now I've made mine.

R- So now your with this guy?"

A- Not that its any of your business, but I am not with anyone Ricky.

R- How could you be kissing him?

A- Why does that matter to you?

I looked at her as if she was complete stranger, instead of the woman I loved with all my heart.

R- All my life, I just went through the motions to survive in life, without a purpose, until you came into it.

A- Ricky I don't want to…

R- No Amy! You're going to shut up and let me talk. All I've done is listen to your feelings. It's my turn damn it.

I began to pour my heart out to her by telling her exactly how I felt. Yeah, I wasn't always there for her, but I thought that I had more than made up for putting her through so much. I wanted to tell her that some of the old me had definitely started to resurface after seeing her with another guy. I couldn't fathom the idea of another man kissing Amy. It put my stomach in knots. If it weren't for us being in the park, I would have beat the hell out of that dude. I thought of him and Amy being intimate, him with his hands all over her, I totally shut down. It's as if the emotional ride I was on had malfunctioned.

Suddenly I was compelled to be forceful with her in a way I never thought possible. I grabbed her by her arms and pushed her against the small building we were standing behind for privacy. She gasped and looked terrified like I had never seen her before. "You want him instead of me, are you sure about that, huh Amy?" I said as I had her pinned. I started to kiss her neck in the places I knew she loved, she tried to muffle her moans, knowing how much she missed me. Then I began to kiss her, starting off slowly, but getting increasingly vigorous.

The moment she realized my kisses were now filled with anger and lust rather then the love she was used to, she pulled away and said in a regular tone. "Ricky stop". Apparently too caught up in the moment, with so many emotions flowing through me, I couldn't stop myself. As Amy began to feel more uncomfortable and almost scared she said loudly, " No Ricky, please let me go!" Hearing those words from this person who meant so much to me, snapped me out of the zone I was in. I stepped back and realized that I had truly lost it. I was now hurting her the only way I knew how. I was in the beginning stages of forcing myself on her and physically hurting her. Two things I swore I would never do to any human being as long as I lived.

I immediately loosen my grip on her, as I looked down at my hands in awe of my own strength at the present time. I had just hurt Amy and I was as devastated as she was. All she could say was, Ricky, between sobs. I told her I thought it was best if she kept John this weekend instead of what we had originally planned. She looked at me as thought she wanted to tell me that she knew I wouldn't hurt our little boy but she never said a word. She just walked back towards the benches were Cameron had been waiting and quickly retrieved her and John's things. She didn't even make small talk she just said that she had to leave and that she would see him at school on monday.

Amy's POV:

I brushed the washcloth over my sore right arm that Ricky had slightly bruised unintentionally. I knew he honestly didn't mean to but it happened. I was in the shower wondering how all this had happened. He is such a wonderful man and after what took place last night, I figured I brought out the worst in him.

A few months ago Ricky had expressed to an audience full of people, that I made him a better person, but now I felt the exact opposite. He channeled a dark place inside of himself that he had locked away. His love for me had become way too serious, and his anger was a result, rightfully so. I can't stand by and watch self destruct because he doesn't know how to handle these feelings. He has worked so hard not to be like Bob. I don't want him to ever feel he has to resort to Bob's cruelness to express himself; he is so much better than that.

I was emotionally drained, so I didn't want to speak to anyone. I just needed to think about what had been going on in my life. I was so happy a short while ago and now I was completely miserable. I need to figure out what my next move was going to be.


End file.
